


Melody

by technicolor_rocketships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_rocketships/pseuds/technicolor_rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nogla decides to take Evan to a place that means a lot to him. A place where he first explored, played, wrote a song. But what he doesn't know is it's about to have another first, a first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad as a gift to my best friend Kayla, who is one of the few who ships this. <3 Please leave any and all feedback! I really do love reading comments. 
> 
> ( Heavily based off of the song here!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRTM6C9bT54 )

Around them were the tall pine trees, their tops nearly touching the grey clouds above. The quiet wind blew through the forest, taking leaves with it. The earth and soil of the trail was a deep shade of beige, small sunflowers surrounding the sides of it. The gravel underneath their shoes made Nogla feel excitement, smiling as he adjusted the weight of his guitar against his back. Behind him, he could hear Evan, trying to keep up.

"Dude, Nogla, you need to take shorter steps or something." Evan huffed, the two still on the forest's trail.

"Well geez, I'm sorry Irish forests are harder to walk in than American or Canadian forests." Nogla laughed, once again adjusting the strap of the guitar.

Evan mocked Nogla's laugh, "please, you wouldn't even live through a Canadian winter."

"Maybe it's because of that giant bag you brought," Nogla said, tugging at Evan's backpack.

"C'mon, this is all the snacks and drinks." Evan laughed, playfully pushing Nogla's arm away.

Nogla laughed once more, patting Evan's backpack. The two continued to walk, Evan hesitantly following as Nogla took them off the designated trail. Once the trees grew denser, the chirping sounds of the birds, and the occasional gust of wind came however, Evan's nerves set at ease.

He began to think of when this whole relationship started between him and the brunette Irish. Sure, they were the best of friends, but it became hard for him to figure out when those feelings turned from friends to lovers. Evan was thankful Nogla had asked first, saving Evan the anxiety of asking. He was thankful Nogla had even taken the risk of asking, judging from his past relationships. One thing lead to another, and now Evan was here visiting Nogla instead of talking to a computer screen. Now here they were, alone in a forest on their third physical date.

The two arrived to a grassy cliff, an abandoned lighthouse looking over the edge. The tidal waves of the seas below them visible as they crashed against the rocks. The cloudy gray sky above them gave them both shade from the late afternoon sun. Evan felt himself smile, the view astonishing him.

"I use to come here a lot as a kid, played all day in the grass and in that lighthouse," Nogla said, breaking the silence between the them, "no one else knows about this place other than me and now you."

Evan set his backpack down, digging around for the picnic blanket he brought. "Really? No one is interested in this view?"

Nogla shrugged his shoulders. They both worked together to set up the blanket and snacks. Once they settled in, the two sat, Evan nibbling at his snack, a simple sandwich. He looked over to see Nogla totally ignore his sandwich, instead messing around with his guitar.

Evan sighed, quickly taking a drink of his water before moving closer to Nogla. He watched as the other's pale fingers adjusted each note to perfection. The way they slid against the strings to correct it. The look of concentration in his deep brown eyes.

"You're looking at me like I'm some freak," Nogla said, turning his head to cover his blush.

"I swear I'm not! You just, I don't know, get so into it." Evan explained. Nogla slowly turned to face him, the wind blowing his hair back slightly.

The two ate in peace, the chirping of birds and the blowing of wind replacing their need to talk. Once he was done, Nogla quickly went back to his guitar. His soft melody carrying out through the small grassy area. Evan watched with wonder, his brown eyes widening.

"I thought you said you couldn't play in front of others? Like only through a camera?" Evan asked, drawing one knee up to his chest.

"I," Nogla started, nervously laughing, "I only play with people I'm really comfortable with."

The realization hit Evan harder than he expected, "oh, that's pretty sweet." Evan laughed.

"This song is one of the first ones I wrote, ironically down here at this spot." Nogla replied, the memories of his preteen years coming back to him. The image of him sitting at the same exact spot Evan was now, cursing each time he'd miss a note.

"Guessing you got pretty angry each time you'd mess up back then, huh? Like the way you always scream in our ears 'for fuck's sake!'?" Evan teased, laughing as Nogla lightly punched him.

"Shut up and enjoy the view, asshole." Nogla laughed before continuing on his song.

The melody played on, Nogla's deep voice occasionally humming. The waves below them slowly dying down to small splashes. The clouds above them now turning a hue of pink. Without thinking, Evan let his head rest against Nogla's shoulder. The calming atmosphere making him want to be more affectionate.

"Hey, um, I just wanna say, thanks for taking me here, Nogla. It means a lot to me."

"David."

"What?" Evan asked lifting his head up from Nogla's shoulder.

"You can call me David, hell I don't even know what a Nogla is," he laughed.

"Fine. Sorry, David." Evan said, turning to look into David's eyes. His glasses were crystal clear. His hair was as blown back softly, his blue flannel hidden by the guitar. Somehow, David continued to play on. His fingers working the guitar like a second instinct.

Evan leaned forward slightly, mere centimeters from David's face. He could smell his cologne, the smell of cinnamon and wood. It was with that Evan took his biggest step. Leaning forward, closing his eyes, he connected his lips with David's, who still played on. Bringing his hand up to cup David's warm cheek, the two remained there, their soft lips against one another, the wind blowing around them.

Once Evan pulled away, he smiled, "dude, I swear you could still be playing during the end of the world."

"Shut it. At least you like it, right?" David asked.

Evan nodded, the two smiling before Evan returned to resting his head against David's shoulder. They stayed that way, surrounded by the forest, the waves, and David's guitar.


End file.
